youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CarryMinati
Ajey Nagar, (Born: June 12, 1999 19), better known online as CarryMinati, is an Indian YouTuber who uploads roasts, rants And reaction Videos on his YouTube channel. His YouTube channel currently has over 3.5 million subscribers with 380 million video views. He also has a second channel called, 'CarryisLive', and livestreams there everyday. Beginning Ajey was a 15 Year Old Boy When He Started Making Gameplay Videos And Uploaded Them On His YouTube Channel Which Was Named "AddictedA1" Back Then . He Later Switched To Roasts And Rants When He Saw That He Didnt Get Much Views On The Gaming Videos . Becoming The King Of Indian YouTube Ajey Kept Uploading Roasts And Rants On Indian Music Videos And Raps By Lesser Known Artists Whom He Calls "Bakchod" . These Roasts Were Getting Views As This Format Was Not Popular In India . Carry Was Obviously Inspired By Leafyishere Who Is An American YouTuber Who Uploads Roasts And Rants With Gameplay In Between After That He Joined Illuminati & Changed His YouTube Name To CarryMinati & He Also Changed His YouTube Logo To Illuminati Pyramid & In Every End Of Video He Adds Illuminati One Eye.He Become Famous After Joining Illuminati & He Gained Subscribers Faster Than BB Ki Vines He Completed 100K Subscribers In Less Than a Month.On May 31, 2016, He Uploaded The "ROASTING BB KI VINES" Video In Which He Roasted Popular Indian YouTuber Bhuvan Bam And His Channel "BB KI VINES" . That Video Went Viral And Carry's Sub Count Started Growing Tremendously . CarryMinati Gained Over 5 Lakh Subs In 2 Years (2014-2016) Making Him The Fastest Growing Roast Channel In India . He Currently Gains Over 3,000 Subs Per Day . He also attended the YouTube fan fest 2017 at the Jio Gardens Mumbai where he showed great enthusiasm and debuted his performance live. He is also famous for making his own rap music videos which are funny and are indicators that AJEY is mocking the 'bakchod' singers. Some of his own music videos are(VIDEO NAMES ARE INCLUDED): 1.Bantai rap-balle balle (RAP STAR ON PEAK) 2.Starboys-the weeknd (YOU ASKED FOR THIS) 3.Bahubali on cycle (BAHUBALI PARODY PARODY) 4.Ae Rupali (Success Story Of A Cringe Pop Artist) 5.Charas Ganja (Success Story Of A Cringe Pop Artist) Controversy CarryMinati Is A Roast Channel So As With Most Of The Roast Channels , CarryMinati Started Receiving Copyright Strikes From The Creators Whose Videos Were Roasted By Carry . CarryMinati Received Three Copyright Strikes From Baap Of Bakchod And Bhim Narula (Nepali Singer) After Carry Roasted His CANCEROUS TABLET . Carry Has Also Encountered Copyright Strikes From Renowned Indian Singer Baba Sehgal And By The YouTube Channel - THE NERDY GANGSTERS . Ajey Has Received Threats From Video Creators Whom He Roasted In The Past . Carry Is Known For Being Against Reaction YouTubers And Pranksters . He Has Made Roast Videos On Popular Reaction Channels Like Pardesi Girl , Excited Indian And Also Roasted Pranksters Like THE CRAZY SUMIT . As Of January 2017 , He Does Not Roast Channels Anymore But Roasts Music Videos And Raps . Hero Alom CarryMinati Is A Roast Channel So Therefore Ajey Is Always Looking For Funny Videos And Strange People To Roast . Ajey Came Across Hero Alom Who Is A Bangladeshi Facebook Celebrity Who Dances In His Videos . Hero Alom Is Extremly UnderWeight Making Him Look Absolutely Funny And Strange . Ajey Made 3 Videos On Him And His Most Viewed Video - The Closest Human To God Is A Roast Of Hero Alom's Music Video . That Video Has Garnered 1.7 Million Views Since Then . Relationships Ajey Has Not Revealed Anything About His Girlfriend But His Fans Always Tease Him With Reaction YouTuber - Pardesi Girl As He Roasted Her BB KI VINES REACTION VIDEO And Accused Her Of Stealing Views . It Was Revealed That They Have Been Messaging In Personal Chats And So People Said That Ajey Is Falguni's (Pardesi Girl's Real Name) Boyfriend . Ajey And Falguni Both Have Denied These Accusations . DIALOGUES 1."Toh Kaise Hain Aap Log ?" - Starting Dialogue 2.Toh Shuru Karte Hain Bina Kisi Bakchodi Ke" - Dialogue Before He Starts The Clip He Wants To Roast . 3."Video Pasand Aayi Toh Like Maaro Na Ho Toh Yaar Subscribe Maaro" - Like And Subscribe Appeal . 4.Uss Subscribe Button Pe Lath Phenkh Ke Maaro Mujhe Nahi Pata Bas Click Ho Jaana Chahiye - Subscribe Appeal . Imaginary Characters Tau - Ajey Voice Overs An Old Man And Claims He Is His Tau . Tau Has Appeared In Many Of Carry's Videos And Is A Loved Character By His Audience . Mohit - Ajey Claims That A Boy Named Mohit Lives With Him And In The End Of Each Video , Ajey Orders Mohit To Start The Ending Song . Mohit Is Another Loved Character By His Audience . Mundal- Ajey Makes Sound Of A Small Kid. The Kid Gets Annoyed When Someone Is Not Able To Recognize His Name At First Time. He Was First Seen In The Video "RAP STAR ON PEAK" Since Then He Has Appeared Once In every 2-3 Videos. Abhijeet Dalal- Ajeyb often enacts a regular man known as Abhijeet Dalal who comments on the subject being roasted. Yo Yo Bantai Rapper- Ajey played a role of a cringe rap artist in his video Success Story Of A Cringe Pop Artist. Collaborations Ajey Has Appeared In The Raj Jones Interview And Nazar Battu Productions Channel Videos . It Is Known To All That Ajey And Dalveer , Satbeer From Nazar Battu Productions Are Best Friends . Ajey Has Appeared In 3 Of Nazar Battu's Videos . He Had Appeared In The YouTube Happy Hours Vlogs By Many YouTubers Like AASHIV MIDHA And THE CRAZY SUMIT . FanBase CarryMinati's Fan Base Is Very Loyal And Huge With Over 2,000,000 People Subscribed. Ajey's Fans Are Almost All Over Indian YouTube And Instantly Comment On The Video Which Is Copying CarryMinati . The Fans Comment On The Original Music Video About Carry And Spam Tye Rap Videos Which Carry Has Roasted . As of March 2018 : CarryMinati Has - 2672000+ (2M) Subs On YouTube 533k+ Followers On Instagram 398K+ Followers On Twitter Avi Gujjar Carryminati has also made fun of a cringe rapper called Avi Gujjar. He also uses Avi's Yeah in several of his videos. He had also been threatened by the cringe rapper himself on Facebook. Carry mentioned this in one of his videos annd said that Avi should leave this topic alone and as for the video, it will not be deleted.He had roasted two of Avi's videos called 'Katta mere haath mein' and 'New generation rap', which instantly made a lot of views on Youtube. Omprakash Mishra The famous cringe pop artist with a high pitched voice was badly roasted by Carryminati on his video 'Aunty ki Ghanti', which became the cringiest song in India. It was basically a song about him liking a woman way elder than him. He also slow - motioned one scene in the video showing Omprakash making a wierd noise like eeeeeeeeeeahhh. That video went viral in India and other countries. Dhinchak Pooja The Queen of the cringe pop industry, Dhinchak Pooja created several ear burning songs. She was roasted many times by Carryminati. He made four videos on her. But she won't stop making cringy songs. Well, someone had to end this battle. So Carry forfeited. Taher Shah The cringe artist of Pakistan was roasted two times by Carry for his two songs 'Eye To Eye' and 'Mankind Angel'. He was roasted for his changing expressions in his videos. Bhim Narula The Nepalese cringe factor was roasted for his two songs called 'Sunday Morning Love you' and 'Cancerous Tablet'. He also put a copyright claim on Carry's video. Vinay Mishra He was roasted terribly by Carry in his videos 'Michael Jackson Has A New Life' and 'Everyone Wants Katrina Cat'. He was described as a big and wiggly fish by Carry. Q & A videos Carry usually asks people on facebook and twitter to post a question related to him with the #AyeCarry. He then makes a video and reads the question in a funny voice and then answers them. He did a QNA video on April 28, 2018. One particularly interesting question in that video was that what new things will the viewers get to see in upcoming videos. He answered the question by saying that he will make an animated series of *Tau and Mundal*, which he thinks will be very popular and will gain a lot of views and even more subcscribers. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers